Ex
by Devotion
Summary: Everyone realises how far apart they've grown ever since the defeat of Ultimecia. However, there are those who would wish for the distance that has developed to remain. *Shounen-ai warning*


This story is unfinished as you can obviously tell, and it's really uploaded onto ff.net just so I can get some feedback and have FFVIII fans correct me if I've written anything wrong. Name suggestions would be appreciated as well. Note that I would definitely like a new name for the "hovairs" and "Scorch" mentioned as well as a city-not Dollet-that is actually near Esthar. Shounen-ai (guys liking guys) may develop later. If anyone would be able to become something of a permanent beta reader, please contact me. Forgive me for the terrible flow of the story line. I know it's got holes and gaps like crazy, but I just wanted to write down the basic ideas before really filling in anything. FFVIII is property of their respective owners.  
  
Ex  
devotion 2003  
  
It hadn't been long since everyone had come back to the Garden to celebrate his or her victory over Sorceress Ultimecia. That had been slightly more than two years ago. Now everyone was older and for most, wiser.  
  
Xu ____ hadn't really played a major role in the second Sorceress War. All she did was lead loyal Balamb SeeD students in the fight against NORG supporters and Galbadia SeeDs as well as unifying the Garden after the dissension. For a time now she had held the privileged position of Head of SeeD Exams Division, deciding which missions would be suitable for the student's SeeD exams and which required full-fledged SeeDs. Xu was also occasionally consulted about to-be-finalised mission contracts with the Head of Mission Contracts Division, Trevelyn Isthmus. Xu was proud of herself and her work but never gloated about her success in Balamb.  
  
She once had been an Instructor for and had expressed her beliefs about modesty. Quistis had been a student of hers during that time and had taken Xu's beliefs as her own. She had never betrayed them, even when Quistis had become one of the youngest students to become a SeeD and then an Instructor. The two of them had become best friends.  
  
Xu stabbed at her chicken mandarin salad, leaving the fork upright in the middle of it. Leaning back in her chair, Xu wondered how Quistis was doing. It was April twenty-one and it had been a long time since they had been able to talk face to face. It was unfortunate that their successes in life prevented them from remaining intimate. Xu was too busy taking care of Balamb and Quistis, after the war, was too busy being hired for her proven abilities as a SeeD. The last time the two of them had spoken was through GC over a month ago.  
  
GC had actually been the Trepies' idea. The Trepies, still loyal to Quistis, had wanted to keep in touch with Quistis no matter what Garden she was stationed in. The Trepies had spoken with Headmaster Cid and things began developing in the Trepies favour. Now GC or Garden Communications enabled students as well as faculty members to contact other Gardens through their personal computers. The most popular way to contact someone else was in an OVC, Online Video Conference, or what the students called Chat. Just recently, the OVC's had been able to support OVM's, Offline Video Messaging.  
  
Xu pushed away her salad and opened up GC on her computer. She left a cheery OVM for Quistis, inviting her to drop by Balamb as soon as she could. The two of them would spend some time together.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Yes ma'am," bowed Quistis to the new Facilitator of Galbadia Garden, Moren Syre, before exiting Syre's office. She took a deep breath and let it out slowly. Syre had been talking about some artisans in the Sumi Village that was to make a monument commemorating the destruction of Trabia Garden. The students of Galbadia had funded the money generously. Syre had wanted Quistis's opinion on what kind of a monument would be appropriate. Quistis had given her input but her mind had been somewhere else.  
  
Quisits began to walk to the dormitories. Lately, Quistis had been receiving missions that we just too demanding. It wasn't that Quistis was incapable, but the governments and private organisations that had been requesting for her wanted to hire her only. I can't do everything, thought Quistis practically. The people who contracted with her seemed to think that they could save money if they hired her only and no SeeD backup. They thought that Quistis would be able to accomplish the mission with or without a team. Quistis turned a corner and waved at a fellow SeeD. I'm going to request no other solo missions for a while, Quistis decided. I shouldn't go on these missions alone.  
  
Quistis had been to all three Gardens since the end of the Second Sorceress War. Galbadia had come back to rest beside the train station in West Galbadia without any major damage and Trabia, with the help of new Esthar technology, was nearly finished its new larger frame. Balamb, like Galbadia, was still in good condition and was now placed on the far-left side of Balamb Island, on the high plateau there.  
  
For Quistis, Balamb was her favourite Garden. Trabia, for the time being, was still not complete and would not be complete for another ten years. Trabia Garden was supposed to be moved to the East of Esthar's metropolis borders but would never be mobile again. With the new Trabia Garden directly beside Esthar, SeeD would be able to take advantage of Esthar's advanced technology to decrease construction time as well as obtain better- constructed weapons. There was even a rumour that Trabia Garden would be renamed Esthar Garden to further develop SeeD-Esthar relations. The original Trabian SeeDs were angry about the relocation since they had been hoarding funds to rebuild the Garden in it's initial snowy location for two years now; so for the time being, everyone still called it Trabia Garden. Galbadia, even with its superior services and amenities was difficult to travel around in because of its size. Even with the hovairs-the hovering chairs that Galbadia employed for convenience, things were still a hassle. The hovairs were just too bulky and there weren't enough for the entire student population. Balamb was Quistis's happy medium. Never mind the fact that she had spent most of her later childhood and all of her adolescence years there.  
  
Stepping out into the outdoor basketball courts, Quistis shaded her eyes with a hand to admire the younger students exercising. She watched the junior SeeDs until she entered the dormitories. This was another aspect of Galbadia she didn't like: one could easily become lost in the dormitories. Since there were so many students, there were a lot of dorm rooms and the criss-crossing hallways always created confusion with newcomers; visitors or otherwise.  
  
The complicated corridor system also caused many accidents when students illegally ran indoors and cut corners quickly. Head of Dormitories, someone Quistis hadn't been introduced to yet, was supposedly looking for sponsors to help make new dormitories with a better navigational system. With Trabia still under construction, Quistis doubted the new dormitories would get proper funding. At the moment, funding and sponsorship was everything for Garden.  
  
As Quistis approached her own dorm near the far back of the building, a male SeeD, looking about twenty-five, smiled at her appreciatively. His facial stubble partially hid the dimple on his left cheek. Quistis smiled back politely and walked the few more steps to her room. She entered, closed, and locked the door. Taking another deep breath, she removed her boots and eased herself into her computer chair. She had received e-mails from Selphie and Rinoa both and planned to read and reply to them today.  
  
The second Quistis's computer connected to GC, a notice appeared. The notice read, "Welcome Quistis Trepe. Please input your password." She typed in "t-r-a-i-n". A second notice came after the first disappeared; "You have a new OVM." Quistis clicked the "Open Now" button on the notice and Xu's face popped up.  
  
"Quistis!" Xu waved, her hand shooting up from beyond the camera's range, large and blurry in front of the lens. "I know it's been a while so I want you to visit me. I mean it. I need a break and you'd be the perfect excuse. I promise I'll actually spend some time with you this time. Oh, and invite the others." Xu laughed merrily. "Especially Irvine." She laughed again. "Well, contact me soon, okay? Bye, Quis." The message ended.  
  
Quistis chuckled. She had actually been thinking to drop by herself. I wonder what Xu would say if I made an unexpected visit, thought Quistis. Although she had just accepted a mission this afternoon, according to Garden policy, every SeeD had 24 hours to cancel his or her participation in a mission for non-emergency reasons. She would do it right now. Xu would be ecstatic.  
  
The stubble-faced man was still standing in the corridor. When he smiled at her again, Quistis waved back.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
It had been a day and a half since Xu had sent an OVM to Quistis and she still hadn't received an answer. Xu supposed she was just too eager to find out whether Quistis would be able to make it or not.  
  
A notice appeared on Xu's computer screen. It read, "You have a new OVM." Quickly, Xu clicked "Open Now".  
  
"Hi Xu! I'm glad you sent me a message. It sure has been a while hasn't it? Well that's okay because I will be visiting. Today. I'll meet you for lunch at the Cafeteria, all right? I'll see you there, Xu." Quistis fluttered her fingers in front of the camera lens before the message ended. Xu, utterly stunned, looked at the clock. It's seven minutes until lunch, she mouthed silently. But Quistis said she'd be here today. The moment Xu understood, she clutched her hands in a tight grip and squealed in delight, raising her joined fists in the air above her head.  
  
Xu ran out of her office anyway and told her secretary to reschedule any meetings she had to attend to for the next week before sprinting towards the elevator.  
  
Shrugging indifferently, Xu's secretary began going through the appointment schedules entered in the computer.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"I can't believe you didn't tell me you'd be here!" Xu hit her fist down on the table for emphasis. Quistis laughed and put her palm on Xu's tightened hand.  
  
"You're not really that mad," she laughed. Xu frowned for a moment longer before smiling and taking Quistis' hand in hers.  
  
"No, I'm not. It's wonderful seeing you! Although you seem a little worn out." Quistis explained about her recent problem with the type of missions she'd been receiving. Xu looked at her critically.  
  
"Well at least you've maintained your Rank 28," offered Xu. "And maybe one day you can be Rank A like Squall. Or Rank 29, like Irvine." Xu placed her palms over her heart and sighed longingly even though Xu was already twenty- seven-years old and Irvine only twenty-one. Quistis pushed lightly at Xu's shoulder, right where her embroidered insignia was that showcased her position.  
  
"Why didn't you tell me you liked Irvine before? I don't see why you had to keep that from me. I would have been supportive."  
  
"You lie."  
  
"Maybe," smiled Quistis. She didn't pursue the subject further because she knew Xu wasn't really serious about the longhaired cowboy. The both of them took the lull in the conversation to have a few bites out of their lunches and observe the other students and faculty in the Cafeteria.  
  
"That's amazing," smiled Quistis after wiping her mouth, "that they've added more hot dogs."  
  
"The cafeteria workers decided to put in tofu dogs and turkey dogs. You can't see it, but they expanded the cafeteria kitchen so that it extends a bit into the quad area. Now everyone has enough food."  
  
"Speaking of hotdogs, I invited Zell and the others to come to the Garden this week, if they could. Zell has been the only one who's responded so far. He should be coming in about a week." Xu sipped at her bottled water.  
  
"When are you leaving?"  
  
"May eighth."  
  
"Wouldn't it be great if everyone came back? Even the old disciplinary committee. I know there's that whole thing about Seifer and the Sorceress but still..." Xu sighed and leaned her cheek in a palm. "I still can't get over the fact that I was always disapproving no matter what Seifer did. Maybe if I had just said something positive to him once in a while he wouldn't have been such a bad guy."  
  
"You know that whatever you said wouldn't have made a difference when it came to Seifer becoming the Sorceress's Knight. I know what the others said about Seifer: that he wanted to lash out at the world after not becoming a SeeD; that all he thinks about is gaining power; that it was his ultimate dream to become the Sorceress's Knight. I don't believe any of that. Yes, maybe wanted to lash out, yes, maybe he did want power, yes, maybe he did want to be the Sorceress's Knight, but he didn't know he would be controlled and do the things he did." Xu was looking down at the table, eyes shining slightly. She looked over to her right side to try and mask her tears with her hair. "Every Instructor has doubts and regrets, Xu. Sometimes I think that if I had been a better Instructor, Squall would have been a happier person." Xu looked up quickly, her face betraying her shock. Quistis only gave her a wry smile in response before the lunch bells rang. Quistis stood up.  
  
"You had better go and finish your day's work." Xu opened her mouth to protest but Quistis's palm came up to brook any argument. "I'll be fine. I'll just call on some people until we meet up for dinner, alright?" Xu's eyes unwillingly darted to the large timepiece hanging just beyond Quistis's left shoulder. When her eyes settled back on Quistis's own, the blonde's lips were turned up, her hand still raised and temporarily forgotten.  
  
"Alright," conceded Xu. Since Quistis did not wish to speak any more until their next meeting, Xu hugged her close and firmly, trying to put in her actions all the words that swam in her heart and mind. Xu felt Quistis's body take in a breath and then sigh it out. Quistis pulled back after a moment, far enough for her to kiss Xu on the cheek as was their customary goodbye. Xu did the same then began to leave, giving Quistis one last peek over her shoulder before disappearing in the crowd.  
  
Quistis stood for a while in the same spot Xu had left her, feeling the press of other bodies against hers. Although many of the students recognised her, they did not approach her, too busy attempting to beat the clocks and arrive to class on time.  
  
Quistis started moving forward with the crowd and soon, she too disappeared.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Over dinner, Xu mentioned what Quistis had said about Squall at an appropriate break in their meal. Quistis avoided the questions Xu had in store for her saying, "Could we not talk about it? At least until I can sort things out myself." What was there to say other than yes? Xu nodded her head, accepting what her friend asked of her. That night, and for the next week, the two of them flitted around the subject.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
At about midnight on Tuesday night, after Quistis had stayed at Balamb Garden for a week, Zell arrived at Balamb Town.  
  
Zell, stronger, if not taller, stepped off the train steps, hefting his light carry-on bag over his right shoulder, his large biceps and triceps flexing mightily. He noticed a girl passing in front of him beyond the platform look at his muscles admiringly. Zell blushed fiercely. He quickly picked up his SeeD duffel bag with his other hand and turned left heading for the train platform's stairs. He looked down at the ground to hide his red face.  
  
By the time Zell had arrived at his own home, he was composed again, his eyes glittering at surfacing memories. He looked carefully at the door and in the moonlight could still identify a long scratch in the door's frame from when he had crashed into the door with his T-Board, a piece of machinery shaped like a slightly bent metal plank that could hover over the ground. That had been back when he didn't know how to use it. His Ma had luckily, been shopping when it happened so she didn't hear the crash. Zell never knew whether his Ma noticed the scratch and knew he had done it or just ignored it, thinking it was from another child's adventure. Zell grinned as he turned his key in the lock. He now had enough money to buy Ma a new doorframe and door. Hell, he now had enough to buy Ma a large plot of land and a mansion. He couldn't wait until he could also afford to buy Ma the new furnishings she would want in her new house. Zell had immediately jumped at every SeeD Mission Contract ever since the destruction of Ultemicia just so he could give his Ma the kind of life she deserved.  
  
Zell came inside the house, his eyes adjusting to the dimmer light that streamed through the windows in the foyer. He closed the door softly and took off his shoes, placing them on the floor beside the door. Zell tiptoed up the curving stairs. The door opposite the stairs was the washroom, his room was on the right, and Ma's room was on the left, her door closed. Zell entered his bedroom and closed the door behind him as quietly as he had closed the front door.  
  
Dropping his things on the floor beside his suspended punching bag, he flopped down on his bed and stared out the window. Zell hooked his hands behind his head and laughed silently, wondering if Ma would notice his shoes in the morning.  
  
Curling up on his side, Zell slept in the familiarity of his home.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Xu was going through her messages mid-morning, having not spent breakfast with Quistis. Although Xu had promised to spend time with Quistis, her duties as Head of the Bureau of SeeD Exams were starting to add up in her inbox. Already, many people with whom she had cancelled meetings were sending her OVM's, quick but demanding for a reply. Only two messages had not come off as so.  
  
The first was from Trevelyn. He had been asking her to discuss a certain contract with him over lunch. He had said in the OVM, "It's not really that important so I understand if you can't make it. Actually, here: I'll send you a copy of the contract today after lunch if you don't come and you can look over it when you can. Thanks a lot, Xu." Trevelyn had given a charming smile, his eyes scrunching together as they did when he was happy. He had wanted to meet her in the back right corner of the Cafeteria.  
  
The second OVM was from Zell who had arrived at Balamb Town in the early morning: "Hey Xu," Zell had said happily, "How you doin'? Could you tell Quistis that I'm here? It looks like she didn't register into a Balamb computer; all I'm getting is her Galbadia computer. Tell her I'll come to the Garden after I help out Ma clean up the house a bit. She redecorated the living room." Zell's face on the screen turned to the right and Xu could hear some muffled talking. Zell listened then nodded his head saying, "Alright Ma." Zell turned back to his computer's camera. "Ma's asking you and Quistis to drop by for lunch. She says she's planning to cook seafood." Grinning like a young boy, Zell said his farewells and ended the message.  
  
Xu was torn between three things: if she should skip lunch and at least do some work today, go over to Zell's and eat some sorely missed home-cooked food, or go with Trevelyn who sounded almost like he was asking her on a date. Xu looked at her work and dismissed it immediately. She could do it some other time. That just left Zell and Trevelyn. Fortunately, Quistis walked through Xu's open office door.  
  
"Quis! Perfect timing! Here, Zell left you an OVM." Xu played it for her. Quistis laughed at Zell's unrelenting boyishness and said that she had missed Balamb's seafood while abroad. Xu could only cough and run a nervous hand through her hair.  
  
"Quis, could you look at this for me? Tell me what you think."  
  
An image of a handsome man appeared before Quistis's eyes. The man's was hair either black or very dark brown and his dark blue eyes matched it wonderfully. He had a firm jaw but his lips were softer shaped, contrasting his sharp features. He moved casually and in reserved gestures: a slight rub to his lower cheek with his fingers, a beckoning with the turn of his wrist, his palm face-up. Quistis guessed he was about Xu's age.  
  
"So?" questioned Xu after the message had ended.  
  
"It sounds almost like he was using that contract as an excuse to get you alone with him. It looks like he got a little scared in the end, though." Xu held her breath. Quistis still had more to say and they both knew it. "He's good-looking. Go have lunch with him." Xu's forehead creased in worry.  
  
"Are you sure? I mean, you don't want me to go with you to Zell's?" Quistis waved Xu's fears away.  
  
"Never mind that. Don't worry so much and enjoy yourself. After all, when's the last time you went out on a date?" Xu pretended to look offended before jumping up from her chair to embrace her best friend.  
  
"Thanks for understanding, Quis. I'll send him a message right away."  
  
"Of course," Quistis replied. "So does this mean Irvine's out of the picture?" Xu snorted on her friend's shoulder.  
  
"No." Quistis shrugged good-naturedly.  
  
"I just thought I'd ask."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Quistis rapped on the door lightly and heard a loud "I'll get it!" come from within the rounded house. Zell flung the door open wide and grabbed Quistis in a bear hug.  
  
"Quistis!" he yelled, lifting her right off her feet. Breathless but in an amiable mood still, Quistis was set back down and allowed to scrutinise Zell freely. Indeed, the energetic fighter had gained more muscle mass and although he looked a little shorter because of it, his spirits were still as large as ever.  
  
"You look remarkable, Zell. You look like you could take on the world." Zell blushed and murmured something about his weight training under his breath.  
  
"Zell," called out Ma Dincht who was still out of view, "let your friend inside." Quickly and bashfully, Zell held the door open for Quistis. Removing her long boots, Quistis followed Zell into the living room.  
  
The room was messy on one side; things that Quistis had noticed were missing from the foyer were placed there as well as some of the things that used to be arranged around the living room.  
  
"Please, sit," said Ma Dincht. Quistis duly noticed that Zell's mother had pointed to a chair that did not face the mess. She didn't mention it. "I'm sorry for the clutter. I'm planning to turn the foyer into the living room and this into the dining room." Quistis, with her impeccable manners, said she didn't mind it at all.  
  
"I'm glad," replied Ma Dincht. "Please, serve yourself while I get the rest of the food." Already three dishes were laid on the table steaming.  
  
"Where's Xu?" asked Zell as he picked up a plate with lightly flavoured oysters.  
  
"She's having lunch with the Head of the Bureau of Contracts right now." Quistis chose not to elaborate further. Xu's business was her own.  
  
"Oh yeah? Too bad for her." Zell dug into another dish, this time some sort of fish. Quistis spooned a few oysters onto her plate. "Oh hey, I just remembered." Zell stopped scooping the fish. "Squall's supposed to come sometime this week. Dunno about everyone else. It was weird that I didn't get anything from Selphie. Usually she's on GC all the time. Do you know that she sends me something like six chain mail letters every week? What's the point? It's not like I'm gonna respond or anything." Quistis expressed her delight at the news but told Zell she was saddened that she couldn't see Squall because she would be leaving tomorrow. Zell slapped his head exclaiming, "I forgot about that!"  
  
Ma Dincht came back in carrying a large bowl of wild rice and a tray of iced-tea drinks. After placing the bowl and drinks on the table, she left again to put back the tray.  
  
"How long are you planning to stay?" continued Quistis after thanking Ma Dincht for the beverage. Zell shrugged his shoulders expansively.  
  
"I guess as long as Ma needs me," he managed to say around a mouthful of food. Quistis had just picked up her eating utensils when Ma Dincht came back in with a pitcher of ice tea.  
  
"Eat as much as you like," offered Ma Dincht as she sat and began to pile her own food on her plate. Quistis thanked her politely. Throughout the meal, Ma Dincht had Zell and Quistis tell of their adventures since they had last seen her. Zell spoke of his visiting Trabia for a week while on assignment and getting face washed with snow by several underclassmen. Quistis had nothing so entertaining to tell but relayed a few memorable missions anyhow. The meal was enjoyable and relaxed throughout.  
  
The three of them had been sitting at the table for more than an hour before Ma Dincht began to clear it. Quistis stood up and picked up her own plate.  
  
"Just leave it there, Quistis," said Ma Dincht over her shoulder as she balanced four dishes on her arms expertly.  
  
"Come on, I'll walk you out," smiled Zell, a piece of rice stuck between his teeth. Quistis allowed him to. After putting her boots back on, Quistis went into the small kitchen and thanked Ma Dincht one last time. Ma Dincht laughed and told her to come by anytime. Zell seemed proud of his mother; he was smiling so happily.  
  
Rapidly, Zell's open cheer turned into embarrassment as Quistis told Zell how much she had missed him and then kissed him on the cheek.  
  
"Xu wanted you to visit her tomorrow, okay?" Still stuttering an "Okay", Zell watched Quistis leave.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Xu looked pretty as always. Trevelyn noticed that she had feathered her hair recently, black tendrils that slid onto her cheeks and around her mouth. Although Xu had kept the short length of her black hair ever since Trevelyn had first met her, it seemed that Xu was slowly becoming a little more feminine. Trevelyn fully appreciated the small changes.  
  
"Hey Xu," greeted Trevelyn, standing up to give her a platonic kiss on the cheek. Xu leaned forward and held on to Trevelyn's firm forearms to receive the kiss. The two pulled away. Trevelyn gestured to the chair across from his and helped Xu into her seat. Xu thought a little sullenly that the action would have seemed at least a little intimate if Trevelyn didn't do it to all the females. Trevelyn seated himself and smiled at her agreeably, not the least bit uncomfortable or nervous.  
  
"I hope you don't mind that I've already ordered your usual bottled water and salad." Xu said she didn't mind but inside she was surprised at the Trevelyn's attentiveness. Quickly, Xu raced through her memory trying to find an instance when a male had been so observant of her. She found out that it had never happened before.  
  
"Do you want to look at the Contract now or later?" asked Trevelyn in his softly deep and slightly raspy voice.  
  
"Now's fine," replied Xu, imagining her hand placed upon Trevelyn's wide chest and the sensation of feeling that voice through the vibrations in his body. Xu's shoulder twitched of its own volition. Until Trevelyn declared this lunch as a date, Xu decided she wouldn't treat it as such. She relaxed considerably.  
  
A stack of about twenty pages wrapped in a clear cover slid across the table surface. The cover read "Balamb Garden, Bureau of Contracts, Mission Contract C6I93". Xu picked it up and went to the second page, the section that briefly outlined the mission after the table of contents. The Contract was for the Dollet Commerce Company, whose headquarters was located in Dollet, a city relatively near Esthar. The company had not delivered a large quantity of imported cuisine to the now open Esthar due to bankruptcy and the Estharins were angered. The company, fearing an attack from technologically advanced and well-armed Esthar wished to acquire two-dozen SeeD teams should the Estharins attack. Xu turned the page. The next section defined exactly how the SeeDs would "defend" the Dollet Commerce Company and other such matters. Xu turned back to the cover and looked up at Trevelyn.  
  
"Isn't the company afraid that if they bring SeeDs into the picture the Estharins could misinterpret their meaning and then attack? I hear the Estharins are awfully fond of their imported foods." Trevelyn nodded.  
  
"I was thinking the same thing myself. Two dozen times three: that would equal to thirty-six SeeDs just waiting to either be attacked or sent home. I don't suppose those SeeDs would be able to defend against the Esthar Army in any case."  
  
"Also," added Xu, "we don't want to anger the Esthar government." Trevelyn looked like he was about to nod again before he tilted his head to the side and leaned his cheek into his palm. Xu thought he looked magnificent, sprawled in the Cafeteria chair.  
  
Trevelyn lifted a corner of his mouth and thought about how uneasy he had felt sending Xu that OVM this morning. Oddly enough, now that she was here, he felt untroubled. Before Trevelyn could think critically about the situation like he constantly did, he asked Xu the question that had been plaguing his mind since he had met her.  
  
"Xu," Trevelyn said, leaning forward on the table with his forearms, "would you like to have dinner at the Balamb Hotel with me sometime?" Trevelyn watched Xu's expressive hazel eyes widen and a light pink colour creep into her cheeks. Her lips parted slightly, bringing an unbidden image into Trevelyn's mind. She was so very pretty. Trevelyn waited for Xu to compose herself and for her answer.  
  
"I'd love to," she murmured, her appearance full of demureness and shy fluttering lashes. There was nothing the two could do but smile at each other conspiratorially. In front of so many students and staff members, they had to keep an impression of restraint.  
  
"Today's salad special," the waitress announced, putting the dish down in front of Xu, "and stuffed bell peppers." Trevelyn moved back, taking his regular position-that complacent sprawl-against the back of his chair. "I'll get you guys your drinks." The young junior SeeD moved away. Xu was hardly aware anything though. Trevelyn hadn't stopped smiling and looking at her; she couldn't tear her eyes away.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Zell, painfully discomfit, held a bouquet of flowers that Ma had made him bring. Zell could still hear Ma's voice in his ears: "It's courteous to bring flowers that's why. Don't be rude; give them to Xu. I don't even know why you would ask 'why'. And make sure you buy a fresh bouquet for Quistis before she leaves. She's a nice girl. It's time you found yourself a nice girl. Maybe then you wouldn't be off running around on those Missions of yours trying to get killed all the time."  
  
Zell hadn't gotten mad when Ma lectured him this morning. He just smiled back and got smacked on his side with a spoon. He knew that Ma was just worried. She worried a lot about him sometimes. It was how she showed how much she cared.  
  
So now here he was, standing at the entrance of Balamb Garden, just outside its massively adorned black gates, holding a bouquet. Zell glanced pathetically at the bouquet. He had accidentally wandered off the road and gotten into a battle with three Bite Bugs. It wasn't like the Bite Bugs were difficult to defeat at all, but he had-once again, accidentally- stepped on the bouquet after tossing them down. Most of the flowers he had thrown away since they were completely ruined. Now he only had five sad flowers, a bit dusty and rumpled, in his hand. He hoped Xu believed in the saying "It's the thought that counts".  
  
Scratching his arm nervously, Zell looked around at the students around him. Most weren't paying much attention to him but some of them stared. Zell tried to hide the embarrassing bouquet behind his back. He didn't know that people were looking at him with awe and surprise, not registering what he held in his large fist. He continued into the Garden.  
  
It was just like when he had first arrived at Balamb Town; memories came back, one after another, some of them pleasant, some of them not so pleasant. He remembered being bullied double flight of stairs but he also remembered meeting his first love there. Zell immediately filtered out the bad memories and concentrated on the good ones. Soon, he forgot about the flowers in his hands. He put them down for a minute to trace with his fingertips the engraving "Zell + Eritrune" that he had carved on the bottom of the staircase when he was young.  
  
The day Zell had met Eritrune it had been a little windy and very wet. Zell had just been dropped off at the Garden by Ma Monday morning and was racing to get under-cover. Ma had been kind of angry that day because she had forgotten to bring an umbrella. She was worried that Zell would catch a cold so demanded he promise her to run all the way to his dorm then change into drier clothes before going to class. Zell had always been an obedient child and fully intended to do what he said he would. However, he was ten and easily distracted. A pretty girl about his age was on the steps of the stairs, running down to retrieve her white umbrella. Zell got to the runaway umbrella before she did and picked it up, holding the handle-end out for her to grasp. She had red-blonde hair, and green-grass eyes.  
  
"Here."  
  
"Thanks." The girl took the umbrella and put it over her head. She turned, placing a foot on the next stair, her body leaning forward, and ready to sprint indoors. She paused and straightened out. She then looked back, a frown creasing her forehead. Her eyes didn't lose their lustre.  
  
"Do-" She stuttered. "Do you want to share my umbrella?"  
  
"S-Sure." She extended the umbrella out for Zell to creep under. Zell jogged up to her, his hair dripping so badly it made wide water stains on the girl's SeeD uniform when he finally got beside her.  
  
"Sorry," he mumbled but she didn't reply.  
  
To two of them began to walk, their shoulders bumping each other constantly. Zell was afraid her sleeve would be soaked through. He took a step away.  
  
"What are you doing?" She asked innocently. "You're gonna get more wet." The girl then wound her arm around his and smiled prettily. Zell couldn't help but smile back. She was warm despite the cold weather. They walked all the way to the Hall, the rounded courtyard, in silence. Immediately after getting there, the girl closed her umbrella and shook it out.  
  
"You going to the dorms?" asked Zell. She shook her head, droplets of rainwater sprinkling out.  
  
"I gotta go to Dr. Kadowaki's office. Where you going?"  
  
"My room."  
  
"Oh." She looked down and Zell couldn't see her grass-green eyes anymore. She seemed kind of disappointed. Zell was just about to offer to come with her when she said, "Umm, well, see ya later." Zell had never talked to such a pretty girl before. He wished he could stay with her a bit longer but she had already starting to move away.  
  
"See ya." The girl ran, her umbrella held to the right of her. Zell still stood there, looking. "Wait!" he called out desperately. The girl spun around, her eyes wide. "What's your name?" Zell yelled.  
  
"Eritrune!" she yelled back. "What's yours?"  
  
"Zell!"  
  
"Bye Zell!" she said smiling and waving before running away once more. It was the only time the two ever met. Although Zell's encounter with Eritrune hadn't been very eventful, it had been the first time Zell was so close to a girl he liked, the first time he had shared an umbrella with a girl, and the first time a girl had ever held his arm. To him, the memory of Eritrune was important. When he was younger, Zell believed for a while that he loved Eritrune. That was why he wrote their names in stone-so that it would last forever.  
  
Smiling nostalgically, Zell continued and eventually went to the elevators. A male SeeD and a girl junior SeeD got out.  
  
"Wow!" the little girl said excitedly. "The walls are round! In my town, all the houses are square. We don't get to live in round places." The SeeD laughed cheerfully.  
  
"What's the name of your town?"  
  
Zell didn't get to hear the little girl's answer because the elevators glass doors closed. As he ascended, he noticed for the first time that the walls of the Garden really were rounded. It was odd that he didn't see it before.  
  
The other people that were crammed into the elevator got out on the second floor and others came to take their place. The elevator continued to the third floor. Zell was the only one who got out.  
  
Taking a left from the elevator foyer, Zell went down the hallway. He inspected all the door engravings and found the one that read "Bureau of SeeD Exams". Since the door was ajar, he went inside.  
  
There were about twelve desks, all occupied in the main room. Separated rooms surrounded the main room and each of those doors had a similar doorplate like the ones Zell had just finished examining. Zell spied a particularly ornate door to his left and upon investigation the doorplate did read, "Head of the Bureau of SeeD Exams, Xu _______". There was no one sitting in the secretary's desk so he knocked politely. A muffled voice called out "Come in!" Zell turned the doorknob.  
  
There, seated at a desk as ornate as the door was Xu, papers piled high but neatly on the corners. She beamed and stood up to greet him. As Zell moved forward and was hugged, a man with black hair turned around from his chair facing the other direction to see the visitor. The man stood up as well.  
  
"My God, Zell!" exclaimed Xu happily. She held the man at arm's length and her eyes greedily took in the sight of him. She appraised him with an analytical eye, finding that what she saw was not bad at all. "Look at you," she mused out loud.  
  
"Uh, Xu?" said Zell uncomfortably. He gestured behind Xu, at the other man. Xu jumped, remembering that Trevelyn was in the room.  
  
"I'm sorry! This is Trevelyn Isthmus, Head of Bureau of Missions. This is Zell Dincht; I'm sure you know of him."  
  
"Yes, yes," nodded Trevelyn as he reached out to grasp Zell's hand in his own. "Of course. Your heroics are renowned already. It's a pleasure to meet you, Mr. Dincht." As they shook hands, Zell realised numbly that Trevelyn Isthmus was a good foot taller.  
  
"Thanks. You can call me Zell if you want." An awkward silence ensued. Xu seemed oblivious, still feasting herself with Zell's appearance. It gave Zell the creeps; a little bit anyway. Zell attempted to break the silence.  
  
"Xu, I got you some-" He stopped mid-sentence to find that the flowers weren't in his hand anymore. "Oh no!" he wailed, turning around to see if he had dropped them behind him. Only red carpet greeted him, clean and flower-free. He pulled his hair, face angry-looking. "I promised Ma I'd bring you flowers and now..." He hung his arms to the side dejectedly. "Where'd I put 'em! I'm sorry, Xu. I didn't mean to leave 'em. I don't even know where they went." Once again, Zell searched the ground hopefully.  
  
"Don't look like that," Xu comforted, taking his arm in hers. "It's the thought that counts, right? I'm sure you would have brought me beautiful flowers. Come on; cheer up. You can buy me something else before you leave." She patted his arm absently.  
  
"She's right," added Trevelyn humorously. "Just go buy her some lettuce. At least she can eat that plant." Immediately, Zell came out of his emotional slum.  
  
"You on a diet?" he asked incredulously. "Why?" Xu made a wicked face at Trevelyn.  
  
"I'll tell you later. Go find Quis and you two decide where to have lunch. Call me and I'll come later, okay? Right now I just have a meeting with my foot and Mr. Isthmus' ass." Zell looked fast at Trevelyn, sure that Xu had offended the man with her words but oddly enough, the man looked calm enough. Zell wasn't sure, but it looked almost like Trevelyn was looking forward it. Zell didn't have time to look closer, though, because Xu was already pushing him out of her office.  
  
"Later, okay?" was the last thing Xu said before closing her door.  
  
That was weird, thought Zell as he walked away in search of Quistis.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Later that day, Zell and Quistis received a message from Xu via a messenger that she wouldn't be able to make it to lunch. Quistis kept silent, guessing why Xu couldn't come and Zell just didn't ask any questions for once. After sunset, Quistis went into her temporary dorm to finish her packing. Zell sat on the bed bouncing up and down. To pass some time, Zell told Quistis why he had been taking so many missions lately.  
  
"Ma's done everything for me even though I'm not her kid and well, I just wanna repay the favour. Well, at least I could try, right? And I know that I gotta repay Edel too but Ma comes first. Because of her I had a home to go to and everything. I'm lucky Ma adopted me. If someone else had adopted me, I dunno how I would've turned out." Quistis looked up from the small shoulder bag she was stuffing.  
  
"You might have become another Seifer." She said it seriously enough but with mirth dancing in her eyes.  
  
"HELL NO!" Zell stood up and balled his fists, his face flushing. He didn't even realise that Quistis was making a joke. "No way in frickin' hell! That's probably the worst thing that could ever happen." Zell seethed for a moment before yelling out "NOOOO!"  
  
"What's wrong?" queried Quistis, regretting saying anything.  
  
"I just thought of someone worse than Seifer. Raijin. AAAHHH! Can you imagine being Raijin? And following Seifer around like a frickin' dog? Damn, I hate those guys!" Lightening blazed in Zell's blue eyes, seeming to light his whole body with fury.  
  
Xu knocked and entered into the room, surprised at Zell's angry expression. She held a large bouquet of late spring flowers full of colour and greeting as they waved their heads pleasantly.  
  
"NOOOO!"  
  
Xu jumped, her shoulders twitching instinctively. Quistis jumped also. "I forgot to get you flowers!" Zell grabbed his hair desperately and ran out of the room making sounds almost like choking. Bewildered, the two women stared wide-eyed after him down the hall and then turned to one another slowly. Xu burst out laughing. She explained that Zell had forgotten her flowers as well. When Zell came back with an even more extravagant bouquet for Quistis, an apology already stamped onto his face, the two just exploded in laughter again. However, Zell didn't wait for them to stop before speaking to the blonde.  
  
"I'm really, really sorry. I was supposed to get you flowers right away-I said I would-and give 'em but I just forgot-I even forgot Xu's-and I know this doesn't really make it up but I'm real sorry and I promise I'll make it up when I see you again. I don't even know when that'll be and I know that kind of sucks but next time, Quistis, next time..." He wrung his hands helplessly. Gasping, Quistis gave him a hug to reassure him and just ended up laughing, her eyes streaming, on his shoulder. "I'm sorry I made you cry!" bawled Zell, still not understanding.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Quistis and Zell ended up leaving on the same day. Quistis left because she had to return to Galbadia Garden and Zell because he had received a mission that was willing to pay him a huge amount of money.  
  
"You know, Zell," Quistis had said in the rental car, "I think your mom would want you to stay for the week more than a big fancy house." Zell shook his head.  
  
"Yeah, I wanna stay with Ma, but I wanna get her this present first. I've almost made enough and this mission will gimme a real big boost."  
  
Quistis hadn't expected to cry when she said goodbye at the train station, but when Xu began weeping, she couldn't help but let a few tears drop as well. Zell, ever sensitive, was busy wiping away his own tears while trying to reassure his Ma that he'd take care.  
  
Red-eyed, Xu hugged Zell and Quistis thanked Ma Dincht once more before the two boarded the train.  
  
"I'm terrible at goodbyes," Ma Dincht admitted, brushing at her eyes after the train had left. "I always try to think positively, but I think I'm just a natural worrywart. Zell's been everything to me ever since I adopted him. Even though I know that he helped beat Ultimecia and that he can protect himself better than I ever could, I still worry about him. I just want to be there for him, like I was when he was growing up. It feels like I'm no longer his mother when he's gone." At that, she sobbed quietly, hiding her face in her hands. Sympathetic, Xu held the older woman until she regained her composure. Xu wanted to say something useful but could not. She herself had come from a rich, but detached family, always independent from her own parents and siblings. How could she know how a single mother feels towards their only child? Feeling helpless and lost, Xu clutched onto Ms. Dincht as much as the other woman clutched at her.  
  
Secretly, Xu closed her eyes and imagined that it was her own mother there.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Trevelyn was engrossed with the light reflecting off Xu's hair. The two of them were on a dinner cruise, circling Balamb Island lazily, eight days after Quistis's and Zell's departure. The dinner itself had been sumptuous, composed of the dishes that had just been reintroduced to the rest of the world after the opening of Esthar's borders. Trevelyn had been slightly wary of a few items but had tried them anyway. He had not been disappointed. As for Xu, she seemed to be braver, quickly trying small portions of everything foreign before really eating. She had especially smiled her delight at the gelatine and bread-crumbed dessert that was served. Trevelyn had discreetly studied her the whole time, enjoying himself just by watching Xu's facial expressions. It was odd, he thought, he had never felt so relaxed or so content around any other woman. However, that didn't mean that there wasn't any passion. Often, he would find himself enflamed by Xu, desire strong in his blood.  
  
Now it was so. Hair was a fetish of Trevelyn's and Xu had beautiful hair. It was short, but full of volume and angled cuts, creating a slightly mussed and professional look at the same time. It was soft, Trevelyn knew now first-hand, and it also had a little bounce. The breeze now was ruffling it softly and Trevelyn was pleasantly jealous of the locks of hair that stroked Xu's forehead and cheeks. The locks, after being pushed back to the rest of the mass, slid against the others like water, eventually mixing and becoming adrift within.  
  
Trevelyn allowed his gaze to wander downwards, appreciating how Xu's gown pressed against her body.  
  
"What are you looking at?" demanded Xu. Laughing sheepishly, Trevelyn averted his gaze to the horizon.  
  
"Your dress." Xu gave him a sharp, suspicious look before giggling.  
  
"Just my dress?"  
  
"Of course, Xu," Trevelyn guaranteed, wrapping an arm over her shoulders. He paused for a moment, reconsidering what he had just said. "Well, maybe a little down your dress too." Gasping and blushing prettily, Xu attempted to cover herself more fully, condemning her choice of a strapless evening gown. Warm hands enclosed Xu's completely and Trevelyn gave them both a kiss on the palm. Xu's heart raced wildly, still reacting to any small gesture Trevelyn made.  
  
"Dance with me?" murmured Trevelyn. Nodding, Xu stood and wrapped her arms around Trevelyn's neck. She was pulled close and took advantage, laying her head on a broad shoulder. Breathing deeply, Xu closed her eyes noting Trevelyn's wonderful scent. Her body moved against his slowly, enjoying the feel of his muscles flexing in his back and the material of his suit. Xu had been concerned in the first few days of their relationship, thinking that the other Garden Council Members would disapprove of them. A few did, aware that if the relationship turned sour, Xu and Trevelyn might bring their personal problems into their work. Headmaster Cid, however, had given his blessing, comforting the more antsy of the Council Members by saying that their two Divisions didn't relay very much anyway. Xu had still been concerned, only taking relief during the following Garden Council Meeting, when everyone seemed to act as if nothing had changed. Xu's position in the Garden had been hard-worked for and she hadn't wanted her private life to negatively affect her career-she wanted it to be a boon.  
  
Now, embraced by Trevelyn, Xu made a wish on the night sky, asking that the two of them would have a lasting relationship, and a happy one. Xu had never thought she would meet a man so perfect.  
  
"What are you thinking about?" The question gently brought Xu back to reality.  
  
"Nothing." Trevelyn laughed and Xu tightened her grip as she felt his chest vibrate. It seemed that at this close proximity, Xu could hear a deeper pitch in his words that she never noticed before.  
  
"How can you be thinking of nothing?" Xu shrugged, smiling. "Well, do you know what I'm thinking of?" Trevelyn whispered, putting his lips close to Xu's ear. "That I haven't been this happy for a long time." Trevelyn kissed Xu on the cheek. "If I end up falling in love with you, its all your fault," he added. Xu raised her head and pressed her lips against Trevelyn's.  
  
"I don't mind," she whispered adoringly.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Irvine woke up to the sound of water riding over a pebbled beach. It was May 14, a beautiful morning in Balamb, the kind of day that perfect memories were made of. Irvine had even had a funny dream, the kind that left you with a happy, rested feeling. Stretching out his arms and legs awkwardly on the bed, Irvine then sat up, letting the blanket fall around his waist. He stared at himself in the mirror directly across the bed and untangled a few long locks. Once again, his hair tie had fallen off during the night. However, he hadn't woken up once to push loosened hair out of his face. It was nice for once that he could sleep without it bothering him.  
  
The wind blew in through the open patio door and Irvine shivered. It was still a little too early in the morning for the sun to warm the air. Rubbing his arms, Irvine got up and walked over to the dresser to his right. Picking out his outfit, Irvine brought it to the adjoining bathroom. He removed the shorts and shirt he slept in and let the water run until it was hot enough. Stepping into the shower, Irvine washed away yesterday's sweat, rubbing his skin and scalp clean. After washing, Irvine dressed himself in the clothes he had bought in Dollet. He put on a pair of loose khakis and a partially unbuttoned white dress shirt with matching khaki- coloured sandals. Irvine then tied up his long hair and hid it under a khaki baseball cap and completed his image with a pair of dark sunglasses. He admired himself in the full-length mirror and decided that no one would notice him too much. Except that he was gorgeous, of course. Going back into the bedroom to pick up his wallet and room key, Irvine left Balamb Hotel to find some breakfast.  
  
It was seven o'clock in the morning by the time Irvine arrived at a small restaurant and ordered his food. It was too bad that Balamb Hotel didn't serve meals, thought Irvine. Seated in the patio section of the restaurant, Irvine watched people pass by and wondered at how much the island had changed.  
  
Balamb City had changed into a tourist town, no longer the small, island town that it had been. With Trabia Garden still under construction and Galbadia Garden farther south, many of the SeeD students in the North were now enrolled in Balamb Garden. The Garden was now at full capacity and Headmaster Cid was having trouble accommodating for the students who still wished to attend. The biggest problem at the moment was student housing. Balamb Garden could only house four thousand students, unlike Galbadia Garden's ten thousand, and students were now having to pay for housing in either the newly built apartments or find a resident house with a spare room. Many capitalists had taken advantage of the student population increase and developed the land around Balamb City, putting up shops, restaurants, entertainment centres, and more. The result was of Balamb Island slowly gaining a reputation as a vacation spot with some of the best saltwater seafood. Also, the town itself was no longer as quiet a place as before with foreigners and students milling about. The part of the city closest to the South-western shore was the same old Balamb Irvine knew but the other structures that had sprouted farther to the East and North of it was a contrast. As far as Irvine could tell, the changes weren't all bad- but he would miss Balamb being a quieter place. However, the city, highly dependent upon the Garden, had made a deal with Headmaster Cid in order to convince him to stay by helping with the funding for Trabia Garden by allowing expansive development the city and giving a percentage of the city's earnings to Trabia. Balamb Garden could have easily relocated itself but chose to stay in its original home.  
  
"Excuse me," called out a voice over Irvine's right shoulder. The first thing Irvine saw was a fall of shining dark brown hair before anything else. The woman, one hand to her ear to keep back her hair, smiled apologetically. "I'm sorry, I was just wondering if you knew where the train station is. I seem to have gotten myself lost." Irvine stood up smiling.  
  
"Of course. Please, have a seat; I'll give you directions." Gesturing, Irvine motioned for the woman to sit down. He then called for a waiter to bring him paper and a pen. A few seconds later, after extracting the woman's name-Keitsu-and giving a fake name he used when he didn't want to be known-Roe-Irvine wrote down directions. "You'll get there in about twenty minutes. If you get lost again, you could always ask a hotel where to go." Keitsu examined the piece of paper and nodded.  
  
"Thank you, Roe," she said, shaking hands with Irvine. "I love how everyone's so friendly here."  
  
"No problem," Irvine assured. He watched as the woman walked away, occasionally checking the paper and street names for reliability. Irvine pushed away his plate and placed on the table more than enough gil to pay for his meal. Standing up and pushing his sunglasses higher up on his nose, Irvine began to walk to the nearest bus station headed to Balamb Garden.  
  
Irvine had actually arrived at Balamb on the eleventh of April but decided not announce his arrival until now, three days later. It had allowed him time to explore the growing city and relax anonymously for a while. He supposed that the constant attention was flattering but sometimes it was too much. He, before, had enjoyed working to gain people's attention, especially women's, but now, it was almost annoying. Now, he could no longer go anywhere without having people tell him how much they admired him, how grateful they were to him, or how they wanted to be just like him. He always said in response to such statements that Quistis would probably be the better candidate for their attentions. After a while, Irvine finally accepted that he probably would never be able to lead a completely private life.  
  
Pulling the baseball cap farther down to cover more of his features, Irvine casually made his way into the now busy street full of bustling people and towards the bus station.  
  
"Hey mom," a little boy said enthusiastically on Irvine's right, "can you buy me this?" The boy held up a necklace of shells, pink and small.  
  
"Sure," the mother said absently, trying to balance a baby and a large purse in her arms.  
  
"Alright!" the boy cheered victoriously. He leaned over the small jewellery table and tried to catch the storeowner's eye. Eventually he was noticed.  
  
"Yes sir, what can I do for you?" the storeowner greeted good-naturedly.  
  
"I want this necklace for my cousin." The little boy turned around after handing the necklace over. "Mom," he said impatiently, "the money." His mother gave him a reproachful look and scolded him before handing her purse over.  
  
"I'm sure she'll love them," the storeowner grinned widely, depositing change into the boy's small palm. "Have a good day," he added to the boy's mother.  
  
"Thanks," she said, scowling at her happy son.  
  
Irvine walked up to the table that displayed the necklaces. He scanned the goods offhandedly before a certain piece caught his eye. He picked it up and checked the price tag. It was sixty gil, a fair price for a necklace and bracelet combination. He checked over the brown leather bands and white shells of the accessories for flaws before approaching the cash register.  
  
"I'd like these, please," he said.  
  
"Sure thing," the storeowner replied, smiling happily. "That'll be sixty gil." Handing over the money, Irvine asked that the price tag be cut off. He then clasped the ornaments on his neck and left wrist. As Irvine walked away from the jewellery stand, he quietly laughed at himself for getting distracted so easily. He was still in front of the restaurant.  
  
Continuing his way towards the bus station, Irvine took the chance to bask in the sun and in the wind. He had been up north before he came to Balamb and was glad for the change in weather. It was still bitterly cold around the ruins of Trabia Garden even though it was mid-May and sometimes, it was also very dry. Irvine sat down on an empty spot on the benches in front of the bus station. He leaned back and put his elbows on the back of the bench. He was glad for the breeze; without it, the day would have been uncomfortably sticky. He took a moment to breathe it in deeply. He had missed the smell of saltwater while he had been away and a little guiltily, he didn't miss Galbadia region's dry plains. The area had been too flat, too scorched, for the gunman. He liked beaches, sun, wind, water, forests, and green. Galbadia region also had dust storms on especially dry times and the winds that travelled unimpeded over the plains picked up enough dirt and debris to blind someone. The dust storms didn't come often since it usually didn't get dry enough across the entire region to create storms bad enough to mention, but then when they did come, it was terrible. Irvine had been caught in one once, thankfully he was in a rental car, but the car had been so full of dust afterwards that he had been forced to pay for a new car. That had taken a large bite out of his savings account. He had been planning to use the money to travel around the world but now that he had already done so and gone up in space, the money was just collecting interest. Irvine supposed it was a good thing that he was financially secure. He had never given it that much thought before.  
  
The bus arrived, the sound of its hydroengines hissing with steam announcing it. Irvine got up but waited for everyone else to board before getting on himself. He paid the driver and then chose a seat near the middle and by a window. He watched as other vehicles and landscape passed by. Before, it had taken about half a day to walk from the Garden to the city and now in just about an hour, one could commute without having to rent a car. Eventually, the lean man closed his eyes and leaned back, letting conversations and noise filter through his ears. He heard several things discussed but didn't really pay attention. By the time he finally arrived at his destination, Irvine felt a little lethargic. However, when he took the panoramic view of Balamb Garden, he awoke again.  
  
The Garden was just as massive as he remembered it, the grounds covering an area that contested Balamb City's old district, the top-most portion ringed by a rotating gold circlet. The grounds around the actual Garden were the Blocks shaped like pieces of a circle with their tips cut off. The Blocks surrounded the Garden perfectly and completed another circle. Behind the Garden was a small area of the plain and then the Balamb mountain range, a backyard fence for the Garden. The day was sunny and the Garden shined in all its glory. Irvine felt something close to the admiration he felt when he first viewed Balamb Garden when he was thirteen. He had come with some of the older students as a trip. He had only stayed a day then. Now he would be staying for two weeks, not much more time than back then.  
  
People began moving forward, toward the distinctive and infamous Garden excitedly. Students were waiting in an area near the bus station to greet their visitors. Irvine walked past all of them and made the short walk to the front gate. The black ornate gates and the lighted parking opening brought back memories to Irvine. He made his way slowly to the quad, surprised that he could recognise some of the students. Within the quad itself, Irvine knew even more the students. He didn't know many people at Balamb but the SeeD candidates that were working on the Garden Festival seemed familiar. Irvine sat down out of their way and admired what they were doing to the quad.  
  
Selphie had been excited about the Garden Festival when she had first transferred to Balamb but had never been able to go through with her plans because she transferred back to Trabia to help rebuild. She was either there now, or on a SeeD mission earning gil. Irvine had been stunned when he didn't receive any mail over GC from Selphie, protesting the relocation of Trabia Garden. He had just assumed that Selphie would be demonstrating or chaining herself up to the Garden in defence. The Garden hadn't officially moved yet because of the vast stores of metal in the Trabia mountain ranges. It was easier and cheaper for the Garden to be built in pieces and then shipped over to Esthar especially now that the Ragnarok was part of Garden property. The Garden Festival was put on hiatus once again.  
  
Those are the members from the CC, Irvine thought, finally identifying the people working on the Garden Festival. They had looked familiar. The CC was doing a spectacular job too. The stage was larger than before and fully constructed. They had working lights suspended as well as several changeable backgrounds. The sound system was being installed in front of Irvine and one group in the corner was practising their act for the Festival. It had taken three years, but the Garden Festival was going to turn out at last.  
  
A girl who was working on the stage peeked at Irvine for the fifth time. Smiling, Irvine waved to her. She looked away quickly, smiling as well. Trying to be indiscreet, she told her friend beside her what happened. The friend looked up brazenly and assessed him. She nodded her approval while the girl blushed furiously. Irvine still had what he considered his legendary charm.  
  
A pair passed Irvine, each carrying one side of large speaker. Irvine looked at them and he felt like he knew one of them. Irvine was only looking at their back, but he knew the curve of those shoulders and the flow of those hips. The two set the speaker beside the stage and began to wire it to something. The person Irvine had been looking at just happened to turn their head enough to reveal a profile. It was Squall.  
  
Squall stood up and placed on hand on a hip, his head tipped down to the side. It was one of his trademark poses; he used it especially when he was thinking. Squall then crouched back down and spoke to the person who had helped him bring the speaker over. That person gestured and then changed something with the wiring. Squall moved to the perimeter of the quad and sat down, leaning against the metal railing. Irvine examined the younger man from a distance. Squall had changed. He was looser, not as tense as before, but he also seemed to bear a grim quality. It was an odd combination: indifference mixed with anxiety. No one else probably noticed it, but Irvine did. Part of the reason he was so good with women was that he could read emotions fairly well. Distracted, Irvine ran his fingers through his ponytail to get out any tangles. Squall then just happened to turn his head to the right and notice him. However, Squall didn't know it was Irvine and turned away uninterested.  
  
Irvine brought his hand up to his face and laughed. Through his fingers he spied on Squall again. How could Squall not know who he was when they had spent nearly all of the Sorceress War together? Irvine languidly rose and began to walk over. Halfway there, Irvine thought that maybe Squall might recognise him, but he didn't. Even when Irvine sat down beside him, the other man didn't say anything.  
  
"Hey, Squall," greeted the cowboy. Squall's mouth opened and his eyebrows raised slowly. He turned to look at the person beside him. He then took control of his expression once more and relaxed it to its usual blankness.  
  
"Irvine." Squall didn't say any more. Even though Squall had always been curt, Irvine knew there was something wrong but didn't know what. He tilted his head, concerned.  
  
"You okay, Squall? You look off or something." Squall shook his head and his arms came up to cross over his chest.  
  
"I'm fine. Are you visiting?" Squall countered the question with a question of his own. It was obvious from the speed he asked it, as if he didn't want to talk about himself at all. Irvine didn't pursue the matter further and allowed the topic to be changed.  
  
"Yeah, I am. Just until the twenty-third, though. I promised someone I'd visit on the twenty-fifth. How long are you here?"  
  
"For another week." Irvine counted on his fingers the days. Squall was leaving on the twenty-first. It was kind of sad that they would only be seeing each other for such a short time, they hadn't seen one another since February of last year. Now everyone was separated and leading their own lives. Irvine knew the six of them probably wouldn't be able to adventure like they did before ever again. It was a depressing thought that they would all grow apart. They had done it once in their childhood-though Irvine was the only one who remembered-and he didn't want it to happen again.  
  
"So, where's your kids?" questioned Irvine. Squall kept silent, confused. "I mean your Squall and Rinoa juniors. Did I ever tell you that Selphie and I made a bet on whether or not you guys would get together? I lost. I didn't think you had it in you, Squall." Irvine patted his friend on the shoulder, a grin lighting his face. He had always wanted the best for Squall, especially since he was so anti-social. Squall jerked his shoulder back, breaking the contact.  
  
"I'm not with Rinoa." The statement was sharp and unfriendly. It also seemed kind of hostile. It was obvious that Squall would want to be asked why he and Rinoa weren't together at the moment. He was probably still struggling from their break-up. And who wouldn't be, thought Irvine. Squall had risked his life for her and now it didn't seem like they were even talking to one another. Irvine guessed Squall was at Balamb to get away. "Look, I have to help with the Festival," Squall continued a little lighter as way of an apology. "I promised Selphie a long time ago that I would."  
  
"Alright." Irvine added, "How about going to have some drinks with me? You can't say no." Squall paused like he was about to refuse. Instead he nodded.  
  
"Let's just do it in the city."  
  
"Sure, sure," Irvine smiled. "Anything for you, buddy. You're gonna be done by eight, right? I'll drop by your dorm." Squall nodded once more, mentioned his room number, and then turned away to continue working. It was typical of Squall not to say goodbye. Irvine had grown accustomed to it and rubbed the back of his neck, wondering what to do now. An idea came to him. He could visit Xu.  
  
Irvine threw a wave over his shoulder, sure that Squall wouldn't even see it, but doing it anyway. He made his way to the elevator and thought about what Squall had said. It was impossible that the Lionheart-Heartily relationship was over. Those two had been in love; everyone had seen it, even Seifer. Those times he would worry about her silently, her following him, their trust in each other, not to mention the near-tragic incident in space all pointed to an indestructible love. Rinoa and Squall had been so perfect for one another and given each other radiance. Squall had needed her badly since he was always lonely and Rinoa had needed someone who would remain true to her. After the betrayal of her father, Rinoa had desperately turned to Squall to support and protect her. He had done so and Irvine didn't know why things had soured. How could two people who were so devoted to one another, who brought each other back from the maze of time through their love, break up? Squall and Rinoa had been so happy after the war ended and everyone had just been waiting for the two of them to announce formally their engagement. Those two were soul mates, Irvine was sure, so what had happened? Why would the two willingly let go of something so precious? Irvine, despite his flirty personality, had been envious of their attachment, of their affection. No one else had been able to boast of a relationship like Rinoa's and Squall's. Everyone else was still trying to find that special someone to share his or her life with. Irvine was also proud of Squall for finding happiness. He remembered when Squall had lost Elone. Squall had been devastated, a weakened child afterwards before turning harder and harder until he isolated himself from others to keep from being hurt. It had been a terrible turn of events and no one had been able to break through to him until Rinoa came. Rinoa had managed to make him believe again in others and in himself. No one else had been able to for years and Rinoa had turned into his saviour overnight.  
  
Irvine slammed his fist into the wall beside the elevator doors. His mind raced dizzily, reality making him want to explode. Why did those two let go? Why wasn't Squall happy? Didn't everyone go through enough already? Didn't they have a right to happiness? Why did everything always have to end up as some kind of catastrophe?  
  
A small bell sounded and the elevator halted, the doors opening for Irvine. The man kept his fist clenched and he walked in alone. Passengers crowded into the elevator on the second floor, but by then Irvine's emotions were under control. Irvine continued to the third floor and exited. He asked someone walking down the hall where he could find Xu. The man pointed him to the Bureau of SeeD Exams. Once inside, Irvine asked someone else if Xu was in. They said yes and led him to Xu's secretary.  
  
"Can I help you, sir?" A man about twenty-four years old was sitting in a desk with the plate "Head Secretary Wren Eli" placed on it.  
  
"Yeah, I'm here to see Xu." The secretary turned to his computer.  
  
"Do you have an appointment?" Irvine swore softly.  
  
"No, I don't." The secretary turned back to him and folded his hands over the desk. Irvine knew what was coming. "Can I make an appointment?" At that moment, Xu passed him with a pile of folders in her hands. "Xu!" Irvine called out. Xu turned and looked at him vacantly. Irvine removed his hat and glasses.  
  
"Irvine! Irvine, is that you?" Xu dumped her folders on the secretary's desk and wrapped her arms around him. Irvine pulled her close, laughing merrily. Even though his mind was still fixated on Squall and Rinoa's condition, he didn't want to ruin the mood. He kissed her on the cheek. "I didn't recognise you for a second there," Xu admitted. "How the hell did you get all your hair stuffed into that hat anyway?" Irvine laughed again.  
  
"It's a secret, my dear," he whispered in her ear.  
  
"I'm sure it is," Xu said dryly while pulling him into her office. "Pick those up for me, will you?" She gestured at the folders that she deposited earlier. Irvine scooped them up with one hand and followed her, closing her office door behind him. Irvine put the folders on her desk.  
  
"I didn't hear that you were promoted." Xu shrugged while pulling something out of her desk drawer.  
  
"That's okay. I'm doing the same thing I've always done anyway, only now I'm not expected to go on the mission as well choose them. It kind of takes the kick out of the job." Xu straightened up, a wrapped package in her hand. "Here," she offered giving it to Irvine. Irvine took it and looked at it.  
  
"What's this?"  
  
"It's a present." Xu sat down in her chair. "Remember when you left before, to go back to Esthar? I had been planning to give it to you as an early birthday present, but you left before you said you would and I couldn't mail it to you because you kept on moving around. That's been in my desk for a long time now." Irvine examined and shook the large box. Something heavy was inside.  
  
"Is it a phone book with girl's numbers?" Xu laughed at him.  
  
"No. Just open it." Irvine smiled and went around the desk to crouch beside Xu. He ripped the bright wrapping and opened the box that held his present. A photo album slid out. He opened the album and felt his chest tighten. It was filled with pictures of all of them including Cid, Edel, Elone, Laguna, and even Rinoa's dog, Angelo. Faces smirked, scowled, and smiled at him. Irvine went to the last page and Xu's scrawl wrote out the words, "You're an adult now but don't forget your childhood friends, okay?" Irvine hugged Xu, no words able to express how grateful he was for the present. He had told Xu and only Xu once that more than death, he feared forgetting the ones he loved. He hated that the GF's stole your memories while they helped you survive in the world. He had been there, in Edel's adoption house with everyone else, but was the only one who remembered. It killed him that he would be the only one who could ever treasure that time. It killed him that he might forget his past; that everyone might forget him again.  
  
"Here, look at this." Xu picked up the photo album and flipped to a certain section she had marked with a piece of paper. "These are all the photos from your club. Of course, I only dealt with the Balamb division." The words "Kinneas Klub - Balamb Division" was written on a sheet and signatures covered it entirely. Underneath it were candid pictures of Irvine each with the name of the photographer and the date written on the bottom.  
  
"I have a Klub?" Xu went through the pages quickly.  
  
"Of course. And this is just one division. Look how funny that picture is." She pointed to a photo with Irvine and Quistis beside a refreshment table in the middle of a party. Irvine was dancing in front of Quistis and Quistis had her arms crossed, shaking her head disgustedly. Xu giggled.  
  
"Wait a minute! This is the party after we beat Ultimecia! I've got a recording of it. How long has this club been around?" Xu shrugged and then turned to another page near the beginning.  
  
"Can you believe I had to buy all those pictures of you off of them? They said they gave me a discount since you were getting them, but I still had to pay. I guess they make a big enough profit from you." Xu smirked wickedly, her eyes angling towards Irvine. "After all, there were some pretty sexy pictures of you."  
  
"What!" Irvine grabbed her, alarmed. "What do you mean sexy?"  
  
"I mean sexy. Really sexy. In fact, couldn't get a hold of them because they cost so much. Also, the members of your club didn't seem eager to part with them. However, they did tell me that if I were ever to get any naked photos of you..." Xu trailed off, leaving Irvine open-mouthed and red.  
  
"Y-You'd better be kidding," he stuttered. Xu flipped her short hair with her hand.  
  
"Am I?" Irvine froze. He couldn't breathe. What the-  
  
Xu exploded in gales laughter, her cheeks wet with tears. "I'm kidding," she gasped. "I'm kidding!" Irvine fell heavily against Xu's chair, his breath coming out in relief. For a minute, he thought she was serious.  
  
"I thought I was going to be a Garden porn star or something," he joked weakly. While Xu finished wiping tears from her eyes, Irvine got to thinking: if there's a fan club for me then there must be one for Squall.  
  
"Hey, Xu, there's a Squall club, right?" Xu leaned back in her chair with a smile still on her lips.  
  
"Of course. Oh, did you know that Squall's here?"  
  
"Yeah," Irvine said while standing up to flip through more of the album's pages. He noticed that most of the pictures from his club were taken inside, somewhere in the Garden. The ones that were taken by friends and acquaintances were usually outside. "I saw him at the quad. We're supposed to go out for drinks later." He turned and raised his hand at Xu as if he meant to stop her. "I'm sorry, but no women allowed." Irvine reflexively tried to dodge Xu's hand that came swinging at his arm.  
  
"That's fine, I don't care," she sniffed condescendingly. She then went and embraced Irvine unexpectedly. "Have fun, okay? Squall looks like he needs a good time." Irvine promised her.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Squall, a few minutes after Irvine had left, went to the single room dorm that he was staying in. He nearly ran there.  
  
"What is he doing here?" Squall whispered out loud once he had shut and locked the door. It had never been Squall's plan to meet anyone in Balamb aside from Xu, Headmaster Cid, and Edel. He had carefully scheduled his arrival to ensure so. Now, things were falling apart and quickly. Squall rubbed his sweaty palms over his black pants nervously. He had to find a reason to leave Balamb soon. It wasn't safe here. Squall spun around and slammed his fist into the metal desk in the corner of the room. A long stream of pain and sharp jolts from the impact ripped up his arm from his knuckles. Why did Irvine have to come, Squall thought as he tried to grind his fist farther into the metal; of all people, why Irvine?  
  
Tonight was crucial. Squall could escape remaining in Balamb by making any half-hearted excuse but tonight he could not avoid. Why had he said yes? Squall pushed his fist harder into the desk's surface, muscles and ligaments straining with the effort. How could he keep his distance, how could he evade questions with Irvine right in front of him? You know you're not supposed to talk to him, raged Squall inside. You're not supposed to even be near him! Why the hell is he here? Why the hell did you say yes! Squall knew that Irvine's carefree attitude could possibly destroy him. Squall despaired as he slumped down to the floor. The bastard wouldn't even know. A gasp tore out of Squall's lungs, as he was just about to cover his eyes with a hand.  
  
"God," Squall hissed, his heart racing in sheer panic, "what if Rinoa finds out?"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The first thing Irvine said when he came to pick Squall up was, "No. You can't wear that." Immediately after stating thus, Irvine pushed his way into Squall's temporary room and opened his closet. Squall was left by the door with his hand still on the doorknob, frozen in place.  
  
"Damn, Squall, don't you have anything other than this?" Irvine called out as he emerged from the small closet holding several shirts that were all black, white, or grey. Irvine then looked at what Squall was wearing. The smaller man was clothed in a grey sweater with black pants and black boots. The only colour on him were the highlights in his hair. "I guess not." Eyebrows raised, Irvine returned the shirts.  
  
"Why?" Squall questioned. No one had ever criticised his clothes before. It wasn't even a personal style, just how he dressed. Squall looked over what Irvine was wearing. He had fitted tan pants with matching shoes and a tight green sleeveless shirt. He even had a green hair tie.  
  
"Oh, nothing, nothing," Irvine assured as he waved the question away. "It's just easier to get around without people recognising us. You know how people get." Squall didn't know what 'how people get' meant according to Irvine. However, he wasn't about to interrupt to ask. If Irvine wanted to fuss over clothing, then fine. It was apparently a good distraction from the way Irvine was now opening and closing with disappointment empty drawers. That just meant there would be less time spent talking about Rinoa and him tonight. Squall's stomach still wasn't able to settle properly due to the stress he felt around the cowboy.  
  
Irvine finally quit his search and threw up his hands in frustration. "Is that all you brought?" Squall kept silent. "Okay, okay, I'm sorry," Irvine apologised. "I didn't mean it like that." Squall was astonished that the cowboy had caught his offended emotion. Irvine was attuned to other's feelings, everyone knew that, Squall just didn't know that the other man had managed to do so with him as well. It was a dangerous capability at the moment. He was sure he hadn't given anything away, so how was Irvine able to distinguish exactly what he was feeling? Did it have something to do with aura? Was there such a thing as aura? Squall only knew that he would have to be on his guard throughout the evening. The sound of a finger snap echoed loudly and broke Squall's line of thought.  
  
"I've got it. Just wait here," announced Irvine. With no further explanation, Squall was left by the door again.  
  
The urge to pace and wring his hands nearly overwhelmed Squall in Irvine's absence. So far things had been going smoothly, but who knew when Irvine would begin to question him? Squall could only imagine the interrogation: Why aren't you and Rinoa together? What happened? Where have you been? How come I haven't heard from you for so long? Have you been avoiding us? Have you been avoiding me? Can I help? Can I help? Squall, let me help. A rush of emotions deep and dark enveloped Squall. Irvine was so shallow sometimes and so insightful other times. Which one would Squall have to deal with tonight? Sometimes the cowboy acted like an idiotic playboy, one with a terrible pick-up lines and obviously fake compliments. Other times he was unnerving in his perceptiveness and could figure out what was on people's minds like he had a sixth sense. It always put Squall on edge when Irvine did so. That was part of why Squall was so nervous now. It just seemed like some sort of bad omen. The brunette only started believing in omens after defeating Ultimecia. Now that he knew time-travel was possible, he also knew that changing past events was possible. Of course, there would have to be some sort of disharmony, some distortion. That's where intuitive feelings and signs came in. Even if he had been there, been the one who gave the final strike to Ultimecia that didn't necessarily mean that she was dead. It didn't mean that there she or someone else was still threatening them. If Ultimecia was able to begin shifting time's events, couldn't someone have learned from her mistakes and improved? It wouldn't even have to be a Sorceress anymore. After enough study, Squall believed that a normal person would be able to achieve what the insane woman couldn't. He didn't want to learn, but just maybe someone else did. It could also be a person in the past, present, or future. When dealing with time there were never any solid facts but poor guesses and assumptions.  
  
So what did Irvine's insight a few moments ago hint at? Squall didn't know. It could be a change in events, nothing at all, or a false alarm created by his unstable thoughts. Squall was so uneasy it could have easily been a figment of his imagination. Then again, his theory about how omens were pieces of fragmented time could also be a figment of his imagination. Lately, things had been very volatile in Squall's life and paranoia was beginning to be a result.  
  
Squall sat on his bed and leaned forward, resting his forearms on his thighs. He grasped his hands together tight enough to cut the flow of blood to his fingers to a trickle. He tried to clear his mind and calm down. He wasn't even close to that state when Irvine barged in again.  
  
"Here." Irvine tossed a strip of fluttering cloth to Squall. After picking it off his shoulder, Squall realised it was a sheer red shirt. "Put it on," suggested Irvine who didn't avert his eyes. After a pause, Squall took off his grey sweater and white tank underneath that to replace it with the red material. He was lucky that it was a warm night. Irvine then approached him and began putting on piece after piece of jewellery on his neck and wrists. Irvine even demanded that Squall's stud earring be replaced with a longer one also coloured red. Satisfied, Irvine flicked the dangling metal. "Almost done." The longhaired man then pulled out mascara. Squall knew what it was because he had seen Rinoa put it on before.  
  
"No. I'm not putting on mascara." Already, Squall had raised his voice higher and louder than usual. It was one thing to change his appearance, it was another to begin putting on makeup. Irvine turned the cylindrical case to reveal the words "Hair Mascara".  
  
"Don't worry," he laughed. "It comes right out. Now sit down so I can put this in." Squall couldn't find any plausible arguments against the hair mascara so he sat back down on the bed. Irvine worked from the front to the back. In a few minutes Squall's head was strategically streaked with red. While looking in the mirror, Squall had to admit that although he would never streak his hair ever again it did look fairly good. "Alright, we're ready." Irvine smiled at Squall through the mirror, a grin lighting his features.  
  
The two exited the dorm, the Block, and finally the Garden itself. They took a bus down to the city filled with other partygoers. It was only eight o'clock. By nine they had already begun to walk to the Scorch, the club Irvine had chosen. They didn't spend much time in line but with Irvine's connections entered the Scorch quickly.  
  
Pure sound stroked Squall and vibrated through muscle and bone. The pulsing beat of the song matched the rhythm of his beating heart obsessively. It made him want to dance. The problem was that he didn't dance. I hope I won't have to dance, thought Squall grimly. The last time he had danced was with Rinoa and even that was a long time ago. Even still, the strobing lights, the flow of both the music and people were inciting him delightfully. The dark energy of the club was affecting Squall already and he hadn't even been inside for more than five minutes.  
  
Irvine immediately had begun to dance happily. He had been to the Scorch a few times before and he always became immersed in its intensity. It was one of his favourite clubs, which is why he had brought Squall to it. No one could pull away from this kind of force. Well, Squall's trying, thought Irvine dryly as he stared at a glassy-eyed man behind him.  
  
"Come on," Irvine yelled. He led the way to a bar and got Squall a shot of something. Dubious, Squall merely held it in his hand. "Drink it. You gotta do it fast." The bartender was waiting behind the counter for the shot glass to be brought back. Squall tipped the drink into his mouth and let it burn to his stomach without a wince. The bartender refilled the glass and handed it to him again. Squall took that drink as well and the next. As the bartender was about to pour in a fourth drink, Squall told him to stop. Irvine was grinning like a maniac and signalled for the bartender to keep going. Irvine took the glass himself, matching Squall's four shots and taking in two more. "You wanna stop now, sweetheart?" The taunt was jaunty but Squall couldn't let the challenge down. He had a great tolerance for alcohol and wanted to prove it to Irvine. After meeting what Irvine had consumed, Squall waited. He stared at Irvine silently wanting to know if he should keep on drinking. Irvine nodded his head. He wanted to see how much Squall could take. The bartender served each of them four more before Irvine gave up. "That's enough," he called to the bartender while dropping gil on the counter. From the looks of things, he wouldn't be able to outdo Squall. He had been bluffing when he goaded Squall earlier and Squall had called his bluff. He'd just had four more shots than his limit. Oh well, he rationalised. Squall should've just backed down from the start.  
  
"Hi," a female voice murmured by Irvine's ear. "I was wondering if you wanted to dance." Irvine, interested in the sultry voice turned around with an amused look. A pretty girl probably about twenty years old, stood with one hand on her hip, her body angled in a pose. She wore a red halter that dipped low and a black plaited skirt that rose high up her thighs but neither met but rather left an exposed swath of skin; it was a provocative sight meant to capture attention. Irvine took the bait and rose from his seat. He took her hand and suavely kissed it like a gentleman. The girl smiled seductively and pulled him onto the dance floor. Squall turned back to the bar, his stomach rolling several times as if he were on the Ragnarok. He held onto the side of the counter and tried to clear his head but couldn't manage. A series of images and emotions too thick to separate flowed into Squall and he struggled to keep his composure. He pushed away from the bar, sickened. With unbalanced and jerky movements, Squall headed to the exit, looking for an area where he didn't feel like he was chained down. Bodies and sound suffocated him as he tried to fight out of the room, one barrier after another. It was a writhing mass of heat and flesh that pounded into the SeeD as if in a riot. He fought to breathe, to keep moving away as more people pushed him back, causing him to fall. He struggled to regain his balance as hands and elbows pushed him back up violently. Once he was stable again, Squall fought even harder for the exit, shoving and straining his body to reach it.  
  
An ocean breeze moved its way through Squall's golden-brown hair as he finally escaped the Scorch. Now Squall thought he knew why it was called such. Even with no jacket and a pathetic excuse of a shirt that he was wearing, the temperature in the Scorch was still madly stifling. The shaky condition of Squall's mind didn't help either so he found himself walking to the bus station in a half-scared, half-foul mood. He wasn't sure what he was going to say to Irvine the next morning, but Squall was planning to pack his things tonight anyway. You could have avoided this if you had just refused to go out with him tonight, Squall thought bitterly to himself. However, he had accepted Irvine's offer and willingly placed himself into a dire situation. It was obvious to Squall that his decision-making skills had gone to hell. Quickly, the young man was becoming chilled the sweat on his body evaporating so fast in the wind that the hairs were rising on his body. He wrapped his arms around himself in a futile attempt to keep warm.  
  
"Squall!" Irvine came running up, his hair already mussed from the club and now flying freely, hair tie forgotten. He skidded to a stop in front of Squall, his breath coming out in white clouds. Squall averted his eyes and kept walking. Irvine tried to intercept the man and stood in front of him to block his way. "Where are you going? The ride over here was longer than the time we spent in there," Irvine joked. He reached out a hand to pull at one of Squall's locks that he had coloured red. Squall jerked back, his movement so instinctive to him that he barely even realised what he had done until it was too late. Irvine stood there, his arm still outstretched, disbelief in his eyes.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
devotion: Sorry, I know this is a bad time to stop, but I really want to see if there's anyone who's willing to be my beta tester before I continue posting on ff.net. 


End file.
